Multi-use trailers are commonly used to transport different types of equipment and products without the need for additional transport vehicles. As well recognized, multi-use trailers can easily be towed by many different types of vehicles, including cars, and light trucks. Typical uses for these multi-use trailers include transporting of motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, snowmobiles, lawnmowers, excavating equipment, construction equipment, golf carts, etc. In addition, multi-use trailers often have flat beds of different types, thus capable of carrying many other loads, such as furniture, household products, boxes or containers, etc. As this list illustrates, multi-use trailers have many different applications and can be a very valuable tool for both individuals and organizations.
While trailers with multiple functions or uses are typically desirable, certain applications often require specific considerations. As mentioned above, one very popular use for a multi-use or utility trailer is the transportation of motorcycles and other recreational vehicles (e.g all-terrain vehicles, go-carts, etc). In some particular situations, motorcycle riders may prefer to trailer their motorcycles to riding destinations, thus providing more traveling flexibility. For these motorcycle riders, the ability to load and unload motorcycles is a primary concern when considering different trailer options. The most common approach to used loading involves the use of loading ramps, which are often carried on the trailer. When used, these loading ramps are attached to the back of the trailer, thus allowing motorcycles or wheeled vehicles to be pushed along the ramp onto the carrying surface of the trailer. In one particular embodiment these loading ramps have a generally u-shaped cross-section, thus forming a trough along which the motorcycle is guided. While this approach is efficient, it does create complications when loading. These complications primarily relate to alignment during loading and the possibility of falling off the ramp. Using the narrow ramps mention, it is virtually impossible to ride the motorcycle onto the trailer, due to the narrow width often provided and the fact that no structures exist for the rider to balance with their feet during loading operations. Further, pushing a motorcycle up the ramp is likewise often difficult and undesirable. In addition, it is typically necessary to load the ramps back onto the surface of the trailer when not in use.
In alternative mechanisms, a larger ramp will drop from the rear portion of the trailer, thus providing a wider/larger loading surface. The complication provided with this structure, however, relates to the storage of the ramp when not in use. If a large size ramp is necessary, it will likewise be necessary to stow or hide the ramp when not in use. Often, this creates the need for additional holding brackets and additional structure to accommodate this type of loading ramp. As such, this further complicates the design of the trailer itself.
As yet another loading approach, side access may be provided depending on the particular payload. Naturally, this will be dictated by the size of the trailer and whether loading can accommodate this type of methodology. As can be anticipated, certain devices could more easily be loaded in this manner, such as ATVs, as they will easily fit within the width of a standard trailer. However, several motorcycle configurations, such as “choppers,” would not fit due to their length.
In addition to the above referenced loading issues, storage of the trailer is also a concern. Unfortunately, most individuals do not have access to unlimited storage or garage space, thus storage of the trailer when not in use is a significant consideration. Ideally, the smallest amount of storage floor space possible is most desirable, thus freeing up space for other uses. One solution to this problem is a fold-up trailer, which can be collapsed or folded to reduce its overall footprint size. As a further enhancement, this fold-up trailer could also be provided with a stand-up capability, thus allowing the trailer to be stored in an upright orientation. Complications involved with upright storage relate to supporting structures, in addition to the manipulation or movement of this trailer. More specifically, when folded the trailer must obviously be supported in some manner. Further, the wheels are typically no longer operational thus making movement more difficult. Consequently, additional structures or devices are necessary to accommodate support and movement when folded.
As highlighted above, various features of existing trailer designs creates complications and concerns from various perspectives. Specifically, the combined features of easy loading and convenient storage, without the use of additional, “attachable” components is highly desirable and currently not available.